Attack on Dauntless
by nsbanimegirl
Summary: Characters from Attack on Titan put into the world of Divergent. Will focus around Eren and maybe other characters later on. Rated T only for possible language.
1. Chapter 1: The Test

**This will be a series of stories following the outline of Divergent although I will be adding to or changing the storyline as I go.**

The day has finally arrived, every sixteen year old will be taking the test today. Eren Yeager sat in the kitchen with his parents eating breakfast. Typically he would have finished everything on his plate in a matter of minutes, but today he barely touched his breakfast. His mother stopped washing the plate that was in her hand and looked over at him just staring down at his food. She sighed, walking towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Nervous," she asked. Eren looked over to her, "A little I guess," he replied.

"I felt the same on the day I had to take the test."

"Were you scared? I mean, were you worried if the test would tell you something you wouldn't like?"

"Not really. I knew in my heart that Abnegation was where I belonged."

As Carla went back to wash dishes, Eren looked down at his plate once again putting his elbow on the table and resting his cheek against his fist. Grisha walked in the room after getting dressed and walked over to Carla. "Good morning," he said as he put his hand on her lower back and kissed her cheek. She turned and greeted him back with a light kiss on his lips, "Good morning."

He looked over Carla's shoulder at Eren sitting at the table. Carla glanced back at Eren and whispered to Grisha that he is feeling uneasy about the test. He nodded and walked over to Eren and sat beside him giving him a pat on the back and a smile on his face.

"Are you ready to take the test today?"

Eren lifted his head up to look at his father, "Um yeah I guess."

"You're not excited to find out what faction you'll get?"

"I am it just worries me, not knowing if the test will say I belong in Abnegation with you guys."

Grisha's face became more earnest, "So you're worried you won't be able to stay together. As a family?" Eren paused and looked away, his face seemed sad; he nodded. Grisha spoke in a nurturing voice, "Even if the test doesn't put you with Abnegation, you will still be my son and we will always love you." Carla looked at the boys with a smile and tears forming in her eyes.

Eren looked up at him with a little more confidence and smiled. "Right," he said and hugged him, "thank you." He jumped up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. He went to give his mom a goodbye hug and started heading out the door. "Good luck," his mom called out to him before the door closed behind him.

 **Eren's POV**

I walked down the stone covered road towards the city following a mass of other Abnegation members that would be taking the aptitude test with me. Along the way I spotted Armin waiving me over to where him and Mikasa were waiting for me to arrive. I walked over to them only to be greeted with a, "What took you so long," from Armin. "I got caught up eating breakfast is all," I replied. Mikasa just stared at me before turning around saying, "We should get going before we end up being late."

Mikasa turned around and started walking, her long black hair flowing down her back. Armin and I followed behind her heading into town, it wasn't too far of a walk to the building for us because most of the test administrators were from Abnegation.

Each person taking the test must be proctored by someone from another faction and since Abnegation has the lead role in official matters, they are responsible for testing the other factions. We on the other hand have only a couple of members from other factions to administer our tests.

The three of us get in line for Abnegation which happened to be next to Candor and Dauntless. I face towards Mikasa and Armin just kind of huddled together looking out amongst the crowd of people. I look over and spot this guy from another line staring in my direction. I quickly look away avoiding eye contact but I keep glancing and see his eyes fixed on me still.

 _Why is he looking at me?_ I thought to myself. I decided to look back this time not adverting my eyes away. Sure enough he was still looking at me and this time he tried calling over to me saying something that I didn't quite catch. "What," I asked.

"Why are you staring," he said in an irritated tone.

"What do you mean, you were the one staring at me."

"Why would I stare at you creep?"

He was starting to piss me off, I rolled my eyes and looked away. Behind me I heard him yelling, "Do you believe that jerk?" I wasn't paying too much attention to him, I was looking at the people arriving from Dauntless. Mikasa and Armin turned to where I was looking after I smacked their arms. It was insane watching them jumping off a moving train and running towards the building. They caught the attention of the other factions too when they were sprinting towards the building yelling like crazy. I laughed to myself.

After a while, I finally got inside the building waiting outside a door to take my test. My hands were shaking and I felt like I was gonna be sick from the anticipation. When the door finally opened, I took several deep breaths before stepping inside the room. All I saw was a giant mirror on the wall and a chair with somebody standing next to it.

It was an older man with no hair and a mustache, he seemed to be from Amity by the look of his clothing. He smiled and extended his arm to motion for me to have a seat in the chair. I walked slowly to the chair and sat down while he picked up a small glass filled with some sort of liquid.

"This syrum is what you need to take in order to simulate the test," he said as he held the glass in front of me.

I take it from his hand uncertainly, "It's that simple?"

"Once you are inside the simulation, you'll have to make a couple of choices."

 _Choices?_ I looked at the glass for a moment before drinking it, my immediate reaction was that my head felt a little light but nothing too bad. I then felt like I was slipping off into sleep, I open my eyes and see that the room I'm in is empty and the old man is nowhere in sight. I stand up and look around, I try heading towards the door but it was no longer there. All there is now is the mirror; suddenly, I hear a voice echoing and getting louder.

"Choose," it says.

I turn around and see a knife and a piece of meat. I hesitantly walk to the knife and pick it up. I turn around again and there is an angry dog feet away from me. I panic at first and hold the knife in front of me as the dog stares me down. I don't want to hurt the dog but it seems reluctant to back down. It then starts running towards me growling, I close my eyes and hold my breath frozen where I stood. The dog leaps and then dissipates before I could feel anything painful. I open my eyes and see I still have the knife in my hand, no dog to be seen.

 _At least I didn't hurt it._ _But where did it go, and why wasn't I attacked?_

I then see a young girl in front of me waiving and smile. I waive back and then I hear snarling to my side. The girl becomes afraid and I look over to see the angry dog again. It chases after her as she starts to run away, I throw the knife away and run after the dog and tackle it to the ground before it could get to the girl.

After that I woke up back in the room with the old man who was staring at me. His eyes seemed widened as I breathed heavily, "You need to leave now," he said.

 _What?_ I was confused, "What were my results?"

"Inconclusive, tell your parents that you couldn't finish the test due to a headache or something. Don't tell anyone your results."

"I don't understand, what are you saying?"

"You tested positive for Abnegation and Dauntless, the test was inconclusive."

"How is that possible."

"It's extremely rare for someone to test positive for multiple factions but we call these abnormals Divergents. Now you must leave, hurry."

Before I could respond he grabbed my arm and walked me towards a back door that led outside the building. I stood there still confused by what he meant by all that. I decided to just get home and avoid getting into any trouble for this.

 **For those of you who haven't read the book to fully understand the Aptitude Test. Those who choose the meat are Amity and the knife is Dauntless (neither would be Erudite). If you go after the dog and save the girl, that's Abnegation as well as Dauntless. I wanted Eren to show some of Abnegation since he was raised that way but have a lot to do with Dauntless for chapters later on.**


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing Ceremony

**These chapters will continue from Eren's POV until stated otherwise.**

I started walking back home, my eyes focused on the ground as I try to get past the others waiting to take the test. "Eren wait up," I heard from behind me. I reluctantly turned around to see who it was and Armin was jogging towards me.

When he reaches me he's out of breath, "What…were your…results," he pants.

"Abnegation I guess, I didn't get to finish the test so it's inconclusive."

"Wha- really? Why didn't you finish?"

"I uh- got a headache is all," I replied unconvincingly.

"Oh- I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. Anyways, what did you get?"

"Oh- aha Abnegation," he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wonder if Mikasa tested the same, she doesn't seem to fit in Abnegation at all."

"I can see your point."

Just then Mikasa walked out of the building and spotted us. I watched as she made her way over to where we were. Every time I look at her face, the expression is always the same cold, emotionless glare. It was as though she was somewhat bored or uninterested with everything around her.

"Were the two of you waiting for me," she asked us.

Armin jumped in, "Yeah but we weren't waiting long, I just pulled Eren to the side."

"I see," she replied and looked over at me. "Do you think you're ready for tomorrow?"

I looked at her a bit surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow's the choosing ceremony," Armin said.

"That means whatever faction you choose tomorrow, you'll have for the rest of your life," Mikasa stated. "There's no going back."

I started to feel uneasy. _Do I know what faction to choose? The test was supposed to tell me but it gave me more questions about myself than answers. Should I stay with my parents in Abnegation, but what if I don't belong there?_

"Eren," Armin's voice pulled me out of my daze, "let's head back home."

I nodded and together we walked back to our houses; I kept thinking to myself, _Is this really my home?_

Everyone from Abnegation started heading inside the building to take their seats amongst the crowd. My parents accompanied me inside and sat on either side of my as everybody else poured into the building.

Everyone who took the test yesterday now had to choose their faction soon, I was nervous as ever. My leg was jumping up and down from fidgeting in my seat. My mom had to rest her hand on my knee to calm me down.

As each faction took their designated seats, I surveyed the room and the other faction member, just looking at their faces briefly. Each one of them seemed anticipated to begin the ceremony.

After everybody found their seats and settled down, the choosing ceremony started as the leader of Erudite and head of the government/Abnegation walked up on the stage in front of us. There was some applause as they walked up. The leader of Erudite had a huge grin on their face as they commenced the beginning of the ceremony.

"Welcome everybody, my name is Hange Zoe, the leader of Erudite faction. I'm sure you must all be excited to start your new lives today. Before you come up here today, I want each of you to feel confident about yourself and know who you truly are deep down. You all took the test and gotten your results that should tell where you belong, but despite that you all still have a choice. Trust in yourself to make the choice that's right for you."

Everybody applauded earning another huge smile on their face. As Hange stepped to the side off stage our leader from Abnegation stepped forward, I already know his name to be Erwin Smith.

"I will be calling out each name one by one, you will stand up and come forth to choose your faction. To do so, you will drop your blood in one of these ceremony bowls to signify your faction of choice. Now let's begin…" he started calling names out one by one.

Most of them chose the faction they were born in but there were a few deviants who chose another faction. _I can only imagine how hard it must have been to make that decision._

Erwin continued down the roster, "Marco Bodt."

A tall boy with dark freckled skin walked up to stage from Amity. He picked up the blade on the podium and cut a line across his palm. He glanced at each bowl before holding his arm up above one; a drop of blood fell into it.

"Dauntless," Erwin called out. People from Amity looked shocked as Dauntless roared with applause for their new addition. He walked over with a smile on his face and took a seat amongst them.

My nerves were getting the best of me and I had to inhale deeply. Erwin called a few more names before, "Mikasa Ackerman," I darted my eyes to find Mikasa. She walked up there with the same expression as always. I watched as though my eyes were glued to her, she held her and looked at the bowls. When she raised her arm over one, the blood sizzled after falling onto the coals; my eyes went wide and I swore my mouth dropped open.

"Dauntless," another thunderous applause.

I slumped back down in my chair, it feels as though my heart and stomach sank to the ground. I sat in silence as the names continued.

"Armin Arlert."

 _Oh no._ I looked up and watched Armin head to the stage slowly. He looked as though he was about to cry. When he finally reached the knife, he paused before cutting his palm. It looked extremely painful for him. He extended his hand above the gray stones, he hovered over them until he moved his arm and let it drop down into- water.

"Erudite."

Again I was stunned, not only did Mikasa leave, but Armin too. In some way I felt alone, I wouldn't be able to see my best friends again. Before I had time to recollect my thoughts I heard my name being called.

"Eren Yeager."

I nearly jumped up from my seat, my mom gave one final hug before I went to the stage. I looked around at each of the bowls. Glass, dirt, water, stones, and then hot coals at the end. I picked up the knife with my hand shaking as I slowly slit across my palm. I stared into each bowl one by one trying to decide.

I felt like I was being tested, I had to stop delaying. I digged deep and raised my arm over the bowl. _I feel, I feel this is where I belong._ As though I was watching it fall in slow motion, I felt no fear in my decision, I was sure about this…

"Dauntless."

There was a loud reaction coming from Dauntless. I walked off stage and headed towards my new faction, I was greeted warmly by some of the people in the front as I walked up the steps to take my seat with them. As I sat down, this huge guy with blonde hair shook my hand, "Welcome to the family," he said. "Name's Reiner."

"Eren Yeager," I replied.

He laughed, "I know."

 _Oh. Right._ I looked down the row to where Mikasa was, she was looking right at me and I couldn't help but to smile. I could've sworn she grinned ever so slightly back at me.

After the long list of names that continued, we all were filed outside and going to our new factions. I tried looking back over the crowd to where my parents were as though to say goodbye but it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3: Leap of Faith

Everyone started romping through the streets howling to each other as we headed under the bridge. All at once the Dauntless members started climbing up the rails to the train tracks. _You've gotta be joking._ None the less, I followed them anyways. When everyone reached the top, they were all standing there, waiting. The tracks began vibrating and we could hear the train coming. I looked down the line of people on the tracks, the Dauntless born were jumping onto the train that was going by them.

 _Seriously!?_ One by one people copied each other, I started getting a running start, chasing down the front of the train. The train wasn't going super fast, but fast enough that I was losing ground. I saw Reiner jump into the train cart ahead of me, He whipped around and extended his arm to me. I leaped out and grabbed his hand and he was able to pull me in with no effort.

I bent over with my hands on my knees to catch my breath. "You did good for a stiff like yourself there." I thought Reiner was talking to me so I started to say thanks until I looked up and saw Mikasa standing there with a couple other people from other factions and Reiner.

"You guys did alright too," Reiner pointed out to the people Mikasa was with.

This short kid was breathing heavily, "That was nothing," he tried to say but was choking on his own words.

"HA, what was that Connie? You look like your gonna pass out," this tall guy with two toned hair said to him. _Wait a second, it's that guy again. The one that was staring at me from the other day._

I was able to stand up straight again and I noticed that Mikasa seemed to know those guys. She was talking with them along with Reiner about something, I decided to walk over to her. "Mikasa," I said.

She looked to me and the others with her turned to face me. "This guy? Weren't you the stuck up creep from yesterday?"

"It's okay guys, he's my friend," she said. "I'm glad you're here Eren."

"It is good to have somebody I know here with me," I said.

"Did you two grow up in Abnegation together then," Reiner asked. We both nodded yes in reply. "That's pretty cool, I myself like meeting new people that join Dauntless so I'm happy you guys are here." Reiner looked around the train car then looked back to us, "I'm gonna go see who else made it on here, see you guys at headquarters." He walked away around to different people in the train.

I looked back to Mikasa saying nothing. "Oi," the guy next to us said; we both turned to face him. "So why did you two stiffs join Dauntless."

"Mikasa, you tested positive for Dauntless I'm sure," Connie said. She didn't say anything but nodded in confirmation. "You know," Connie grinned, "Jean here also tested Dauntless."

Jean smirked and folded his arms, "Of course, Dauntless is all about being brave, showing no fear, which happens to be a characteristic we share apparently."

I was watching this guy talking to Mikasa and was starting to get annoyed with how arrogant he sounded. _Is this guy for real?_ "Mikasa," I broke the conversation, "Is this person bothering you at all."

"Hey," he snarled back, "Watch your mouth punk, we're trying to talk here."

"The only one running their mouth here is you," I snapped.

Jean was irritated, his eyebrows furrowed, "YOU KNOW WHAT," Mikasa intervened, "Enough Jean," Jean settled only a little. "Eren is like a brother, he's just looking out for me."

I don't know why but I felt insulted when she said that and there was a pain in my chest. _I could've taken him, I don't need you to save me._

Reiner reappeared out of the blue, "Guys, get ready to go."

 _Go?_ I looked out the opened door of the train, I saw the members of Dauntless jumping from the train onto the rooftop. _WHAT?_

"You guys have a death wish don't you," Jean exclaimed.

"I think I'm just starting to realize that too," Connie followed. Reiner just chuckled to himself.

The cart we were on was nearing the rooftop we had to jump on. We all headed to the back side of the cart to get enough running distance. Reiner bolted out and jumped first, I watched in fear as everyone was running out the car. I knew I had to follow otherwise I would become faction-less if I didn't follow, I swallowed hard and began sprinting.

I leaped as far as I could get my legs to carry me, I ended up hitting the concrete roof hard. I picked myself up slowly and brushed myself off. When I stood up straight Reiner was jumping and rushed over to me to slap my back in encouragement. "Nicely done."

I laughed and walked over the ledge where everyone has gathered. There was a man standing on top of the ledge in front of the crowd waiting for everyone to fall in. Even though he was on a two foot tall ledge above us, I could still tell he was short. He had a scowl on his face which intimidated me despite his height though.

"Listen up you brats," he scoffed, "I'm Levi Ackerman, the leader of Dauntless and commander of our army." _Ackerman!?_ I looked over at Mikasa. _Who is this guy?_ "All of you here chose to be a part of Dauntless and that means you must show to have no fear. Well, now is your time to prove that is true. For those who really want to be in Dauntless, make a leap of faith right here and now," he gestured to where he was standing. Everybody looked confused, "You want us to jump," somebody shouted.

"Yes." Everyone was standing in silence, I looked around to see if anybody would go up to where he was. Mikasa was walking through the crowd up to the edge of the building. "As expected," Levi said. Mikasa didn't even look at him, she just stepped up to the ledge and paused very briefly before stepping off the edge as though it was nothing. I gasped in shock that she would actually do it.

Levi didn't look concerned though. "Who's next," nobody was able to move, "C'mon now, I don't have all day," he said in an irritated tone.

"I'll do it," I called out. Everybody stared at me and made a path for me to go up to the ledge. I took a step up and looked at the captain. "You sure you have what it takes stiff?"

I got a bit annoyed by him calling me that, I'm sure my face was cold because his face became a little more serious looking. I looked down off the edge of the building and jumped off.

 **So yeah, to keep up with which character is in what faction I'll put it here...**

 **From Abnegation: Leader-Erwin; Eren, Mikasa, Armin**

 **Erudite: Leader-Hange; Armin**

 **Dauntless: Leader-Levi; Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Connie(from Candor), Reiner(Dauntless born), don't forget that Marco(from Amity) also joined Dauntless.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dauntless

**This chapter will introduce everybody else that will be in Dauntless and is a main character from Attack on Titan. (Pretty much everyone from 104th trainee squad that made top ten)**

The adrenaline rushing through my veins as I was falling was incredible and also terrifying. Once I finally hit something I was sprung back up ten feet in the air, I let out a loud gasp in shock, I looked down to see a large net that had caught me. I don't know why but I started laughing uncontrollably. _I can't believe I went through with that._

Mikasa was standing next to the net once I got off it somebody else was falling down and hit it. I stood next to Mikasa as we both looked to see who it was that jumped. It was this short blonde girl wearing all blue, _an Erudite_ , in a way she reminded me of Mikasa. She wiggled off the net and walked right past us.

Next thing we hear was a loud scream of thrill, we saw Reiner having the time of his life falling and bouncing off the net. "CAN I GO AGAIN," he yelled up to the rooftop. He walked to where I was standing, somehow I knew you would go first Mikasa.

"You must have already assumed who I was since you were from Dauntless," she said.

 _That's right, Ackerman?_ "Mikasa, how do you know that guy anyway," I asked her.

"They're related of course," Reiner exclaimed, "You don't know the story do you?"

I looked at him like I had no clue of anything he was saying. Mikasa walked away from us to where the next person came down from the rooftop.

Reiner continued, "The Ackerman's originated from Dauntless, there's a legend of how they were the very first to start Dauntless and that their family possesses a great natural combative skill. Over the years they've branched to other factions but it seems the Ackerman's find their way back to where they belong over time."

"Wow, so is Levi born into Dauntless?"

"Actually all I know is that he was from Candor and when he turned sixteen, he joined Dauntless." _From Candor? Is that all?_ "Anyways, I'm gonna go see that chick that jumped off the ledge before I could."

"That short Erudite girl you mean?"

"Yeah," Reiner walked off in the direction she headed when she fell. I looked back to the net and the number of people who have gathered in a group. Mikasa was talking to a boy in Amity clothing with a big smile on his face, I remember him from the ceremony, I was not expecting him to ever choose Dauntless. His smile seemed too bright and cheerful to belong in Dauntless.

I scoped the room and saw Connie talking with Jean and this extremely tall dude in Amity clothing as well. Now that I look around, there are a lot of people from Amity here including this tough looking chick. Everybody from Amity is really dark skinned; I guess they all get nice tans from farming outside often.

Once everyone seemed to be down here, the captain himself showed up and climbed off the net. "I guess a congratulations are in order for those of who that actually had the guts to jump. There are still many other on top the roof now who are too afraid to make the leap. Unfortunately for them they are now without a faction." Everybody started whispering to each other, "Silence," he snapped, "There will more you that will end up with the same fate they have if you are not able to hold up in training. The rules here in Dauntless are simple, fight to survive and if you can't then, well…" _We'll be faction-less, which is pretty much good as dead in this world._

"To prove yourselves as worthy enough and strong enough to fight amongst us, there will be many sessions of training you will go through. At the end of training, those who fall short of having the skill to be one of us will be cast out of Dauntless and never to return." Everybody seemed outraged by this information. "If you want to complain about our rules, you're more than welcome to leave."

"You will each be put in groups, those who are Dauntless born will follow Reiner back to your new rooms for training now," Reiner gathered the group of Dauntless member and walked off down the hallway. "You will be training separately from those born in Dauntless, I will be in charge of instructing your training. All of you line up and I'll show you your new living quarters."

Everyone huddled into a line and followed Levi down the halls as he showed us where everything was. When we got to the living space, we all noticed how we all had to share sleeping areas, showers, basically everything was made to have no privacy.

"Your training will start tomorrow morning, all of you change into your new clothes and put your old clothes in the basket, you will no longer need them. Head to the mess hall afterwards for dinner. When you finish up your meal you all will head back here and sleep. Understood?" Everyone replied with yes and Levi walked out of the bunk room walking down the corridor to the mess hall.

I turned around to face the cots that each had a folded pile of clothes for us to wear. Everyone started changing into the new uniform, the ladies were uncomfortable with having to change with all the guys in the room but had to get used to it eventually. I walked to the basket with my gray clothes in hand and tossed them in.

I walked out the door to the mess hall with everyone else in our group, we all headed straight for the food since we were starving. I grabbed myself a plate of food and looked around for a place to sit. Unfortunately the only spot available was next to the loud mouth Jean, I walked over reluctantly and sat down.

He didn't say anything but he glanced at me then continued listening to the conversation Connie was having with the tall guy from Amity. The tall guy looked at me and smiled, "Hey there, what's your name?"

"Eren Yeager," I extended my hand.

He shook it, "Bertholdt Fubar, hey so you were one of the first to jump isn't that right?"

"Um- yeah."

"That's cool, you're pretty fearless," he smiled.

"Thanks," I replied and went to eat my food.

"So Bert," Jean said and Bertholdt looked at him, "You're from Amity with the two freckled guys right."

"Marco and Ymir? Yeah."

"So what's they're stories? What made you guys choose Dauntless of all factions?"

"Well," he broke into a nervous sweat and looked shy, "I don't know about Marco but me and Ymir chose Dauntless together for-uh-some personal reasons- I guess you could call it," he looked down at his plate and stuffed some food in his mouth.

"That doesn't explain much now does it?" Bertholdt smiled and shrugged.

We all just dropped the conversation and ate our food, I got out of there as quickly as I could and headed back to the bunks to sleep. When I got to the living quarters it was completely empty except for Mikasa sitting on the side of her cot. As soon as I stepped a foot inside she looked up at me.

"You tired Mikasa," I asked as I walked over and sat on the cot directly next to her so I could face her.

"Not really, just wasn't that hungry," she responded.

"Oh." I looked over to my cot thinking of turning in for the night. "Hey, Eren," Mikasa sounded somber. I looked back at her, "Why did you choose Dauntless?"

I never really thought of the reasons why I chose Dauntless, I just somehow knew. "I don't really know exactly, it just somehow feels like I belong here."

Mikasa's reaction seemed a little disheartened, "I see," she looked down at the floor, "We should get some sleep." She rolled onto the bed and tucked herself under the covers facing away from me, "Good night," she said.

I was a bit confused but didn't think much on it, "Good night," I said before laying in bed and going to sleep.

 **So now we have Annie, Bertholdt, and Ymir showing up in Dauntless. That is everybody that will be in that faction, any other characters will show up later in different factions. (Hint: Sasha, Krista)**


	5. Chapter 5: Training

"Everybody get up now," Levi shouted to us in our beds, walking down the aisle of cots as people were flustering to stand up. "Wake up you brats," he smacked the end of the cot and continued passing by. Once everybody was standing beside their bed, Levi reached the end and looked about the room.

"Your training will begin today, I will focus on each one of you separately to see what kind of natural skills you have, and based off that, I will pair you up with somebody you best fit with." The captain looked at the beds from where people ripped the sheets away from them. "But before we do that," he paused with a scowl on his face, "clean up your damn beds," he said and started walking out of the room.

Some people started frantically straightening up their beds; I stood there confused for a bit before turning towards my bed. _Is this guy for real?_ After I finished my bed, I rejoined the others in the training center. Levi was already there and waiting for us.

"Glad you all decided to join us," he said as the last few people trickled in, "That room better be straightened up after we're done here." He paused to look around the room of people, "Alright, I'm gonna teach you some basic combat skills and maneuvers, you can work together in groups or separate if you like to practice them. I'll be going around the room as you do so taking notes on what I see from you. After today, I'll be pairing you off with people for the remainder of your training here. Let's begin," he finished and he began showing us some techniques for fighting as we all followed his every move trying to copy him.

He showed us the proper stance, how to punch, and some defensive maneuvers to get us started. We were dismissed to start practicing this on a punching bag or the others here. The only person I felt comfortable with was Mikasa but I didn't want to practice punching her of all people so I took my chances with one of the punching bags nearby. I started off getting my feet aligned like he showed and my fists up to face. I started punching it a bit just to get the feel for it and after a bunch of swings, I started using more force.

It was hurting my hands a lot more than I was expecting it to but I continued on trying not to be a wuss. I looked over to see others fighting each other. Of course Jean and Connie were horsing around, _makes sense for him to do that,_ and then I noticed Bertholdt.

He was training with the girl from Erudite and by the looks of it, he was getting a beat down from her. Her punches were fierce and Bertholdt seemed to be having trouble dodging since he's not a target that's easy to miss.

I was distracted by the captain, "Eren Yeager is it?"

"Y-yes sir," I stood up straight and faced him.

"You're not gonna get any better by spectating others, get to work."

"Sorry," I replied and continued punching the bag, Levi stood around for a moment before he strolled off to check on the others progress.

In the middle of my practicing, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Jean, "Eren, how about you and I practice on each other?"

 _Is he asking me just so he can fight me?_ "Why do you want to do that?"

"Connie isn't really putting effort into practice and I need someone who won't hold back," a smug grin came across his face. "Besides, I hate your guts and this would be good to let out some steam on your punk ass."

 _I know he just said that to make me give in to his invitation to fight, but it sure is working._ I gritted my teeth and glared at him, "Fine, I won't mind beating you up either."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jean took a couple paces back to make room, I took a couple steps towards him until we were arms length apart. Jean held up his fists, "Whenever you're ready stiff."

I brought my fists up and took small side steps around him to try and find a weak spot. I jabbed a punch and he dodged it with ease. We were both being cautious taking single punches and avoiding getting hit. Jean threw a punch my way, I quickly moved and swung a punch to his gut. Jean stepped back catching his balance before coming at me again, this time he threw multiple punches. I dodged the first only to get smacked in the face with another.

This continued for a bit until he grabbed me in a lock. I place my arms around his back trying to throw him to the ground but he was taller and I didn't have enough strength to take him down. He kept throwing jabs into my side as I was held tight in his grip.

I don't know if I was starting to lose consiouness from the pain in my side but everything was getting hazy. I started to push him away from me, trying to break free. I must have blacked out because the next part I have no idea how I pulled off.

Pushing off his chest with both hands, I raised up my knee and kicked my leg down onto his knee causing him to buckle and fall to the ground in pain. I used this opportunity to deliver my final blow and punch him hard against his jaw. He collapsed to the ground and the next thing I knew, everybody was staring at me from what just happened.

I looked over to Levi thinking I would get in some kind of trouble for beating up someone in my own faction, but he didn't seemed fazed by what happened. Mikasa saw and walked over to us.

She looked at me and walked to where Jean was trying to get off the ground. "You alright there," she asked.

"I'm fine," he snapped in an upset voice. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," I said, still a little shocked that I caused that.

Before Jean could protest any further, Levi yelled out to everyone, "Alright, I think it's time for all of you to do some one on one as yell." He started walking over to an elevated fighting mat.

"Let's get Marco and…Ymir." Both of them walked up onto the mat. _Weren't they both from Amity?_ "Fight," Levi said to them.

They both looked at each other, Ymir looked at him intensely while Marco raised his hands up taking his stance. Ymir put up her fists and stood there watching him. Out of nowhere she lunged fast at him catching him off guard and barely able to dodge her attack, she threw another punch immediately and it caught him right in the nose.

 _I never knew someone from Amity could be so vicious._ Marco fumbled and his nose began dripping blood, he raised his fists back up to defend himself from her. She inched forwards and Marco threw a punch that she ducked and tackled him to the ground. She was straddling on top of him and throwing punches directly down at him, his arms were raised to shield his face as she relentlessly punched his rib cage.

Marco's face was in a lot of pain, Ymir only slowed down since she was running out of stamina. Marco still laid on the ground not even trying to return any attacks. Levi finally cut in seeing that there was no point in continuing this fight. "That's enough," Ymir stood up and extended an arm to help Marco up. He looked up; his face smeared with blood and took her arm to lift himself off the floor. They walked off the mat and stood in the crowd, Marco was clenching his side in pain.

"That will be all for today…this is what you all should be expecting for the remainder of training. Practice and hone your skills as we continue on. You will also be learning to use firearms and building up your endurance. Go get something to eat and do what you will, you're dismissed."

Everyone walked out of the room and went to the mess hall for some dinner. _I wonder who I'm gonna be partnered with tomorrow?_

 **Sorry for the horse joke if anybody caught it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Capture the Flag

We all woke up early and started making our beds, the captain walked in as we were finishing up. "Glad to see you all catch on quick," he was holding a clipboard in his hands as he walked into the room. "You guys are gonna be partnered up today and will continue your training with this person for the remainder of your time here until you move up amongst everyone else in the faction. Now listen up," he looked at the clip board.

"Bertholdt Fubar, you'll be with Ymir," they looked at each other, Bertholdt smiled. "Connie and Marco," he continued. "Kirschtein, you and Yeager better get along nicely," he stated. Jean sent me a cold look, "Not promising anything," he said.

Levi ignored him but grumbled softly to himself and continued down the list of names. "Finally…Annie Leonhart and Mikasa. I'll see all of you in the training facility."

We all filed in and got with our partners, _Why him of all people?_ We spent a couple hours learning a few more techniques and practicing on each other with an order not to injure the other. Afterwards we were instructed to head outside and meet up with the Dauntless borns to be shown around the area by running.

When we got outside Reiner greeted us and said he would be leading the group and that everybody had to keep up. "Work together with your partner and don't let each other fall behind okay," he said. "Let's go!"

He started sprinting down the streets, we all tried to keep up, Connie and Marco were towards the back of the pack with a couple of others. Reiner led the group inside an abandoned building and jogging up the flight of stairs to the top. I was running out of breath but Jean yelled at me saying, "You better not slow me down punk." That really got me going and I raced him up to the top of the building.

Once we both got to the rooftop, Reiner kept running straight. _Where is he going?_ I then watched him jump across the roof onto the neighboring building. "No freaking way!"

"C'mon Eren," Jean said and he bolted as fast as he could and leaped off the edge. I chased after him and jumped as hard as I could to make it over there. I was relieved when I managed to make the jump, Reiner continued on along with Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, and Bertholdt not far behind.

"Those guys are fast," I stated.

"It's not about being first, it's just about keeping up, now let's get going." We ran after them going from roof to roof crossing over bridges and leaping over some others.

Reiner finally slowed down when we came across a gap that was too far to cross. Everybody regrouped on the rooftop and awaiting Reiner's move. "Let's start climbing," he said as he moved over the edge and began climbing down using the ledges of the windows. He placed his foot on one ledge while holding the ledge of the roof above him. He then walked onto a wider ledge that was built on the side of the building and began inching across it with his back sliding against the brick wall of the building.

He kept side stepping down until he reached the fire escape stairs and he jumped onto it and continued going down. Jean and I were first to follow after him, I tried not to focus on how high we were up when looking down at my feet. We were followed by everyone else one by one, we did exactly what Reiner did and made it onto the stairs. We all got to the bottom and continued sprinting back to Dauntless headquarters.

Reiner stopped running once we made it to Dauntless, "Alright," he said. "Good job out there guys, now go get yourself some food and wait for captain Levi to tell you what to do next."

Every day we continued this routine, we all woke up and before training we got a quick breakfast, go out for an intense run, practice fighting then go get lunch. Some days we learned how to shoot guns, throw knives, and other unique ways than just hand to hand combat. After lunch was our free time to do what we liked, most people continued to practice so they could get better. After dinner we all were head to bed and wake up early the next morning.

Today was different though, all of the new members including those already from Dauntless were to head outside after dinner for a game of capture the flag. We each were split up into teams, Reiner was in charge of those from Dauntless and Levi was in charge of the rest of us. This game was an exercise and a test to see if we were capable of being a part of Dauntless.

Levi was passing out guns to us, "You all will be using nonlethal weapons that contain a powerful syrum that will really feel like an actual bullet. It will incapacitate you if you are shot so try to avoid them."

We reached the place that the game was to commence and we stuck to the outskirts and come up with a team strategy to locate and steal their flag. We all came up with a plan to handle the team once we came face to face under gunfire with them but we still had no idea where they had place their flag.

"Why don't we try getting a vantage point," Marco suggested. "If we could get somewhere really high up and see over everything we could find out where they're set up."

"That's good thinking Bodt," Levi complimented.

Connie pointed up at a tall skyscraper overlooking the area, "We can go up there and tell you what we find."

"Sounds good, meet us back here when you get a location figured out." They both started running in the building and heading to the top.

Moments later they came back and pointed in the direction they saw their base was and we all grouped together and started running that way. We went in quietly scoping out where they had the flag hidden. The best shooters were to create a diversion while those who were strong fighters went from behind to get the flag.

Connie, Marco, Bertholdt, and Jean stayed to the front with their guns following behind Levi who said he would go in from the front and smoke out as many people as he could for them. Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, and myself were to come up from behind while all attention was being diverted. The four of us started making our way around and circling back to where the outskirt of their territory was, Levi would wait a couple minutes for us to get into position before he started the attack.

We got into our position with little time to spare before we heard gunfire to the front where we came from. Annie went in first from the rear and started shooting those running away to where the commotion was. Ymir ran in and bolted to where the flag was but was shot down by someone guarding it. I look over to see Reiner standing by the flag's position to protect it from us.

Mikasa signaled me to go in from the other side and she ran off to find cover before Reiner could get a good enough shot at her. Annie fell back from taking the other team members out and was hiding behind a wall from shots being fired at her. I ran off to the side and dodging shots fired all at me. I looked out from behind my cover to see that Jean shot the people that had their sights on me. He was backed up by Marco and Connie covering their backs.

Mikasa ran out from her position and was heading right for Reiner, she was agile enough to dodge his fire and was able to get close enough to him to throw some punches at him. She was quick but nowhere near as strong as Reiner was. His punches were strong and could do a lot of damage if she gets hit by one.

I used this opportunity to back her up, I ran in and jumped on him delivering a kick to his hand and throwing his gun several feet away. Mikasa and I took a step back after punching him and was able to pull her gun out on him. Reiner knew he had been beat and lifted his hands up in surrender. I was able to grab the flag and winning us the game.


End file.
